merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword
A sword is a bladed weapon, favoured above most others, in the event of duels. Swords are commonly used by all known countries in Albion and they are also the most common weapon used by knights. The sword is on most occassions the first object to be trained with (side with a shield). A person skilled with a sword is called either a swordsman or a swordswoman. Types of sword The most common type of sword is the broadsword which is used by most warriors as it is heavy enough to bring force with the blow, while being light enough to be used to defend its holder. There are other types of sword, including the one used by Tauren. Another type is a dress sword, which is a sword which is for show rather than for action, this is normally worn during special events (The Changeling). A forth type of sword is a longsword, much like a broadsword, only much longer, up to five foot in length, due to its size, it is difficult for most warriors to use, however some tall ones are able to use it much like a normal warrior would use a broadsword, for example Derían. Not to forget the infamous scimitar sword. Curved like a crescent moon, damaging like an asteroid hitting the ground. Swords and Magic Sorcerers and other magical creatures have been known to enchant swords on occasion, but, hypothetically, any weapon can be magically enhanced. There were chronicles that spoke of a dragon giving a sword power with it's fearful breath. While seeking a weapon that could destroy a wraith, he discovered the chronicles and took a sword created by Tom the blacksmith to Kilgharrah, resulting in Excalibur. Kilgharrah warned Merlin that only Arthur must use the sword, however, Uther used it to destroy the wraith. Kilgharrah was furious when he learned that Uther handled the sword, and ordered Merlin to take it far away to a place where no mortal may reach it, else Uther would use the sword for evil deeds. Merlin then threw the sword into a lake (Excalibur). Merlin later went to the lake where Freya gave him Excalibur. With it, he was able to destroy soldiers in Morgause's immortal army and empty the cup of life, destroying them all. Kilgharrah told Merlin that the sword must not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands and asked him to place it where no one would wield it, so Merlin used his magic to fuse Excalibur into a large stone (The Coming of Arthur). In addition, Morgana enchanted Arthur's sword so that when he faced Queen Annis's champion, Derían, it would become too heavy for him to hold it. However, with the help of magic from Merlin, Arthur was able to defeat Derían (His Father's Son). Later on Merlin used magic so that Arthur would be able to pull Excalibur out of the stone where he had placed it, so that he would be confident about taking back Camelot from Morgana (The Sword in the Stone). Two good examples are the Stulorne Blades and Arthur's sword, Excalibur. Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Arthur's possessions Category:Recurring Objects Category:Real World Category:Series 1 Objects Category:Series 2 Objects Category:Series 3 Objects Category:Series 4 Objects Category:Series 5 Objects Category:Morgause's possessions